Spirited Away: A promise
by BebePanda401
Summary: Response to pinkconchshell's bouquet challenge* Well, I'm not giving a summary. Please read! Chihiro is still waiting after three years for Haku? Will she give up? Ok, I did write a summary!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok, a Spirited Away challenge!

Logan: Great...

Chihiro: And I am in her story...

Me: What?

Logan and Chihiro: Nothing!

Me: I don't own Spirited Away, Hayou Miazaki does.

* * *

_***~Chihiro's POV~***_

Haku, I kept my promise.

I promised not to look back.

You promised we would see eachother again.

Why aren't you here now?

It's been three years Haku.

I have held my word true.

I haven't looked back, only forward.

Will you keep your promise too?

* * *

Great, another science test. I'm thirteen, and I have tests EVERY week. There should be a law against having this many tests in a week? I mean, now I have to listen to Julia moan all the way home!

"Chi, I don't wanna study!" See what I mean?

"Calm down Jules, it's just math." I rolled my eyes.

"Math! I suck at math!" She exagerates. I face palmed my face.

"Then how are you in the top group?" It's even a surprise for me.

"Cuz I copied Linda Baker! That's why!" Oh god, I sit next to her.

"Jules!"

"What? You keep looking at Thomas's work! Unless it's not his work our staring at!" What? I don't stare at that good for nothing, play boy idiot! Oh..speaking of the devil...

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on! You always stare at him! Or does he stare at you?" Yep, she has it wrong.

Again.

"He stares at me, baka..." I mumbled. She shoots me a death glare, but then gasps.

"It's him! Ask him out!" She squeals. No way.

"No." I stated. She looks at he with a weird expression.

"No! He's the hottest guy in school!"

"And also the one who will get most teenage girls pregnant." I whisper. She growls, as the devil approaches us, with that stupid, cocky smile of his, that makes me wanna...

"Ello ladies!" He exclaimes. Jules just drools as I roll my eyes.

"H-hi...Thomas...," She stutters. I just let a small chuckles escape these tightly clenched lips of mine.

Wow, poetry classes are catching on huh?

"Ello Chi-Chi!" He says to me again. Oh god, not the nickname...

"Leave me alone."

"Well that's not very nice!"

"You know, Thomas...," I begin, "Jules really likes you, but can't admit it. Maybe you two should hook up?" Perfect way to make me and Jules happy.

I hope.

"Really? Julia? Ok, see you at the movie theatre on Saturday, 5:00." He shouts as he runs off. Julia just stands there, dumbfounded.

"Did...I just get...asked OUT?" Uh-Oh, here comes fan-girl mode.

"I GOT ASKED OUT! WAHOO!" She screams.

As she calms down, I know she is either going to ask me a lot of questions, or she is going to thank me a whole time over.

"Chi," Yup, it's questions, "Why didn't you ask him out?"

"My...heart belongs to somebody else." I mumble. She lets out a small gasp.

"Who is it? Somebody from where you used to live?" She asks, I don't know what else to say, but I just nodd.

"Well, Chi...no offense, but he may have already forgot about you by now. I'm sorry, but that's just life. I have to go plan!"

"But Jules! It's only Monday!" She just says she doesn't care, and runs into her house.

But her words still echo, as do my mothers from ealier.

_~FlashBack~_

_"Mum?" I approached Mum whilst she was making dinner._

_"Yes dear?" She responded. I drew a deep breath before answering._

_"Does love last forever? Even when you are far apart?" Mum looked at me with worry._

_"What's bought all this on?" She asked. Ok...time to make up a story._

_"I think...I may have loved somebody back at home." Mum sat me down, and began to think of some advice._

_"Chihiro, listen. I know this may sound cruel, but, sometimes, Love doesn't last forever. It fades away. And...we have to be strong about that. Don't hold on and wait forever, because it could make you life crumble."_

_~End of FlashBack~_

"Mum! I'm home!" I shout, as I run up the stairs, smelling the smell of Mum cooking some Italian dish.

"Ok! Be back down for dinner in fifteen minutes!" She replies. I smile, as I head up the stairs.

I open my door, and begin to shuffle through some paper for the test next week. I can't stand tests, but all this talk of grades going down is making me a little paranoid.

As I REALLY don't want to be in the same class as Urin-Eric. Too graphic to go into detail...*Shivers*

I try to stufy for about five minutes, but all these equations are making my head spin, so I eventually give up on the papers, and resort to my bed, which is covered by my wardrobe.

As I collapse on my bed, I feel something underneath me. I get up, expecting it to be a pile of clothes or something. It isn't.

It's a boquet.

A bouquet, of lilles and roses, my two favourite flowers. But...I only ever told one person that they were my favourite flowers...the one person I trust the most out of anybody.

I turn my head, and notice the window is open, and a few papers have been knocked off of the window's ledged. I then feel my finger roll over something sharper than leaves or petals.

A _note._

It reads:

_Chihiro,  
You kept your promise,  
So I will keep mine.  
See you soon...  
Haku._

_I _gasp.

And, that is the last I can remember, for now, as I fall into a deep slumber, knowing that tommorow is a new start, as the last thing I see, is the one thing that helped me to keep remembering Haku...

A dragon's scale on a chain.

* * *

Me: Should I make this into a two-shot?

Logan: Nah. Leave that to the reviewers.

Me: Oh, ok.

Chihiro: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: 1 Year Later

Me: Finally decided to write this. Since fanfiction won't allow me to update any others *glares at fanfic*

Cammie:...Okay...

Me: It's just really annoying! You sped forever typing, then you can't update!

Cammie:..Bebe doesn't own Spirited Away or any of Miyazaki-Sama's works.

Me: Yup!

* * *

Ugh...I have gym class today.

Not that I hate exersize- I love some sports. It's just...

1- It's cross country, yeah. I hate cross country too. But the worst reason...

2) Thomas, Jule's so called 'boyfriend', is going to be there, in that lesson. He hasn't stopped going on about my legs. Ugh, it's so annoying! He is such a pervert!

"Chi!" Julia's called me, as I rush over to her. For some reason, she seems all giddy. I wonder why...?

"What is it Jules?" I ask her, as she squeals in pure delight. Oh please tell me it has nothing to do with fashion...

"Thomas asked me out again!" She tells me in a rush of excitment, whilst I, Chihiro, cannot even make sense of the words coming out of her mouth at such a fast speed.

This is routine- She inturpts my thoughts, goes all giddy, I ask what's up, and she tells me Thomas asked her out.

What can I say? Routine.

"Good for you Jules. Wake me up when the next ice-age comes." I tell her cooly, as she just groans and slaps her forehead. I just tilt my head.

"Yeah...you should get a boyfriend. I mean, Thomas WAS interested in you last year, remember? But you turned him down-"

"I wish I hadn't turned him down sometimes. Then you wouldn't squeal about him so much."

"ANYWAYS. We are all going out on some sort of double date. Well-" Julia's voice seems to fade off into the background, as I sense a familiar type of breeze. It feels so familiar...where have I felt a breeze like this before...?

May as well check it out. I start running to an opening in the fence, completley ignoring Julia. She then notices I have gone.

"Chi! Where are you going?" She yells, as I wave back to her, smirking as I did so..

"Cover for me! I have something I need to take care of!" I request, as she just groans and slams her hand to her forehead.

She really has to stop doing that.

"Fine! You owe me one though!" I hear her shout back, as I just grin.

* * *

This breeze...this wind...it seems to be guiding me towards something. It's like it's pulling me along...toward, to something...or someone.

The wind then seems to quieten down as I get to some old shrines. I remember my Mother telling me about them when I first came here- that was four years ago, and I was a real spoiled brat back then. Well, I think my Dad still thinks I am one, that's probably why he is so distant from me.

I then go a little further into the tree embeded area- wow, those poetry classes are good-, and notice a really big archway, surrounded by brambles, and it's really messy. The brambles and ivy are growing all around the arch, as if it hasn't been cleaned in a while.

"Man...I thought they took care of this town..." I mutter, as I approach the arch and smooth it with my hand. Why...does this feel so familiar...? I've...been here before...haven't I?

"Okay...may as well fix this place up." I decided, as I set to work, trying to rip down the brambles of the arch-way. Luckily, I still have my school bag on me, which contains alot of useful things, including a pair of scissors for Design. Tec class.

I start snipping down various vines that are amess, and chop off the leaves to it as well. And after about twenty minutes...

I'm actually see some sort of a result. Wow.

"So, you like gardening, huh?" I heard a familar voice. I flinch, as I turn around.

Thomas.

I stand up, leaving the scissors on the ground as I did so.

"Did...you follow me?" I demanded to know, as he just laughed.

"Yup. Why shouldn't I?" He asks smugly. Ugh...what does Julia see in this guy anyway?

"Because, then you have the term 'stalker' written all over you." I answer back. Me and my bloody big mouth!

"Haha. I guess I am. Not that anybody will hear you though...which is a good thing...for me anyways." I take a step back.

"What do you mean...'a good thing'...?"

"I'll show you. I'm not one for talking." He states, as I gasp. He runs at me, full force, and pins me against a tree. I struggle to free myself- Why did the school have 14-16 gym classes...? Yeah. Thomas is 16.

"Stop struggling. It'll only make things harder." He demands, as I still struggle.

"Get off of me!"

"Shut it!" He yells, as he slaps my face. Ouch.

"GET OF-Mphh!" He covers my mouth. Great.

"Oh? What's this around your neck?" Oh no...not that...

"Mohd pmhph mit!" I try to plee whilst muffled. He just laughs, as he rips the chain from around my neck, and drops it to the ground. Just when he is about to go in for the kill...Kami...help...

"I believe she asked you to get off of her." That voice...no...it's coming back to me...Thomas turns around.

"Huh? Who the hell are you ment to be?" Thomas spits, as the stranger, who's face is blocked from my view, doesn't even flinch.

"Somebody, and that girl happens to be very important to me. So please. do as she requests." He states, as Thomas let's me fall to the ground. However, he places a foot onto my arm, so I can't escape.

"I said, please do as Chihiro requests." Thomas looks at him oddly.

"How the hell do you know her name?"

"I know a great deal about her. Now, I didn't want to have to retort to this, but it appears I have no choice in the matter." Huh? What is this guy on about? And-OMG HE TURNED INTO A DRAGON!

"YEAAAPOOOWWW!" Thomas screamed, as he ran back to school. Uh...wait...why am I not scared? Wait...Haku?

"H-Haku...? Is that you?" I ask...the dreams I had...they were real? I took the hairband from my hair. I remember...where I got this!

"Yes. It is me Chihiro." He says, reverting back into a human. Dark black/green hair, green eyes...it is him!

"Haku!" I wail, as I fling my arms around his neck. He just softly smiles, as he returns the embrace. I just cry into his arms.

"What...took you so long...?" I ask, between sobs and tears. He just brushes some of the hair out of my face, and smiles at me.

"The way out was trapped. A human had to clear it, but one with a kind heart, like yours." I gasp.

"Kind...heart?"

"That's right. I never lost faith in you, Chihiro." He reveals, emphasizing on my name. Geez...he's making me go red...

"Haku..."

We just stand there, in our own warm embrace, as he then picks up the chain with the dragon's scale, and places it around my neck.

He then carresses my cheek, as I do to him back.

Then, hand in hand, we walk back to some old friends.

'Bout time.

* * *

Me: I didn't want to do a kiss between them.

Cammie: That's very unlike you.

Me: I thought it would ruin the mood. Anyways Cammie, you know what to do!

Cammie: Review!


End file.
